<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by Jassmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727729">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine'>Jassmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mansfield Park (1999), Mansfield Park - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Intolerance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Fanny Price needs some friends, First Kiss, Making Out, Modern version of the acceptence of the proposal, Temporary Amnesia, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was always so thoughtful and listened to her attentively, any time Fanny had something to say. She didn’t realise how much she crave this kind of attention until he gave it to her. She wasn’t used to the fact that someone not only cared for her opinion, but even valued it. She constantly reminded herself how poorly he treated Maria and Julia, not speaking about poor John Rushworth. He was a womanizer and player and she had no intention of becoming the next notch in his stock.</em>
</p><p>The modern version of Fanny's acceptance of Henry’s marriage proposal. (Mostly movie inspired)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Crawford/Fanny Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note, that English isn't my first language and probability of some grammar mistake is high. Pointing out those mistakes is most welcomed as well as yours comments. </p><p>I actually wrote this a few months ago in one sitting (which usually isn’t my thing), but for that reason it needed a lot of editing. Objectively, I am not really satisfied with my execution, but subjectively I am just enjoying reading this fic each time I edit it. I am not sure if I really get theirs characters right in this one, I think I could do better, but this is one of those things that is hard to change once it is written down (I would be glad if you let me know your thoughts).</p><p>Also, as I said this fic is meant as a translation of that movie Portsmouth scene to a Modern period. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went out together for couple of times. In the beginning it was mostly because Fanny was too shy and courteous to actually refuse him. Either way it didn’t matter he must soon realise that they have nothing in common and drop this absurd pursuit of his. He will bore of her soon enough. She still held against him his behaviour toward her cousins. She – under no circumstances – couldn’t trust such a man. But her strong resolution started to waver. He could be unbelievingly charming, and Fanny felt like a moth attracted to a candle flame. With one difference – she was still afraid about losing her wings. She saw how manipulative he could be when he wanted and how could she trust her own judgement whether he actually means what he is saying this time?</p><p>But he was always so thoughtful and listened to her attentively, any time Fanny had something to say. She didn’t realise how much she crave this kind of attention until he gave it to her. She wasn’t used to it; in her large and loud family it was almost impossible to finish a sentence without at least three interruptions. And no one take her seriously in her uncle’s house, Maria and Julia thought her simple and Aunt Norris… Even thinking about that women hurt. She wasn’t expecting anything from them and so their behaviour didn’t really bother her anymore (or at least she was saying that to herself). But uncle Bertram might be the worst of them all. He listened to her for a moment and when he didn’t like her opinions, he just swept them of the table. His behaviour was telling her clearly how charming he considers her – when she is silent. She wasn’t used to the fact that someone not only cared for her opinion, but even valued it. She constantly reminded herself how poorly he treated Maria and Julia, not speaking about poor John Rushworth. He was a womanizer and player and she had no intention of becoming the next notch in his stock.</p><p>They went on a concert this time. Henry took her hand, so he doesn’t lose her in a crowd, and wouldn’t let her go of her since. And normally Fanny would think that there is too much people and noise. But she realised with a great surprise that she is sincerely enjoying the music and doesn’t care at all about all those people around her, she trusted Henry to keep her safe. Under normal circumstances she would probably start freaking out right now, because wasn’t this the exact thing she tried to avoid?! But it was as if the first glass of wine blunted all the edges. Usually she didn’t drink at all, but something about this place… And surprisingly their wine was rather good, so Fanny drank her first glass much faster than she would normally do and she was absolutely content in this moment. She squeezed Henry’s hand lightly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>She didn’t think this through, she felt the heat in her cheeks and for a moment she slightly turned her head toward the stage so she could come up with some reasonable answer. “Nothing, it just that,” she turned back to him, “I am happy”.</p><p>Because of all the noise and music, their faces were already close. And so, Fanny didn’t even notice when he moved and pressed his lips to hers. It was a very short kiss, only a peck, Fanny just hold her breath and it was gone. Yet she still felt a shadow of his touch. She didn’t realise how lonely she felt.</p><p>“I shouldn’t… I…” He was adorable in that moment. His power always laid with his words and she didn’t think that she ever saw him so utterly speechless. And it was because of her. He cared so much about respecting the boundaries she set. And everything what Fanny saw in that moment was his dishevelled hair and red cheeks and… she couldn’t think clearly. She buried her hand into a hair right above his neck and pulled him back to her.</p><p>She knew, she couldn’t misread his signals. Rationally she knew it. But was still starting to worry, because Henry was still as an ice statue. She gently brushed his lips with hers and she was ready to give up, when he moved.</p><p>Kissing Henry Crawford wasn’t like anything she could ever imagine. He was like a storm, but at the same time like amber maple syrup. He was pure passion, but still hold her as she was the most precious and fragile thing he would ever hold. And in that moment Maria with Julia definitely disappeared. They didn’t matter. For the first time it was only the two of them without the crowd of women cramped in Henry’s shadow. And in that moment Fanny wished for it to last forever, because she knew that sooner or later, they will appear again. But this thought disappeared almost instantly and only Henry stayed.</p><p>Henry with his smile from ear to ear. Henry who wasn’t able to let her go from his embrace.</p><p>“Fanny,” he exhaled contently into her hair and pressed a peck into her temple. Such happiness was radiating from him that Fanny was losing her ability to breath. Finally, he stepped back a little, “another glass of wine?”</p><p>Fanny just smiled and nodded.</p><hr/><p>Fanny couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun. She couldn’t stop smiling and she spend most of the evening dancing with Henry. She couldn’t let go of him now even if she wanted, her sense of balance was wobbly at best, but she didn’t really notice that. Because that would mean that she would have think about something else than happy face of Henry Crawford for a moment and the fact that she is the cause of that happiness. And also, the fact that she wants to kiss him again. And then just kissing him, because… what could stop her? And laughing. And dancing. And holding him as close as possible, because somewhere deep down was still a fear, that once she let him go, he disappears.</p><p>“You dance like an angel, Fanny,” he whispers to her ear and she has to laugh, because she doesn’t feel as an angel at all. And the flattery is utterly ridiculous, and still… her heart starts to beat faster.</p><p>“No one dances like an angel alone… Henry,” and he is kissing her again and Fanny is sure that both of them are far from being angels.</p><hr/><p>The band is announcing the last song and Fanny feels the wave of panic rising in her chest. She doesn’t want it to end, she isn’t ready yet. This felt so good and she isn’t ready to be alone again. She presses closer to him and he holds her tighter with content exhale. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>And in that moment Fanny knows that he’ll give her the sun, if she asks him to. “I don’t want it to end.”</p><p>There is silence for a while. (Relative because music is still playing.) She would give anything to see his face right now, but she is afraid and lets her face pressed into the crook of his neck.</p><p>He brushes her back, up and down and she is sure that if he could, he would tug her even closer. “I don’t want this to end either,” he rasps. There is silence for a while, just his hands are drawing soothing circles on her back. The last piece is playing around them. “Fanny, I’ll do anything you want,” he swallows, “all you have to do is tell me.”</p><p>What she wants? She wants to hold him. Because she is afraid, that when she stops everything will change. That when he wouldn’t see her, he will forget about her. She is important now, but when another woman appears that would be hard to get… She wants him to be hers. When he will be hers, maybe the other women will disappear. What does that even mean? She isn’t thinking clearly. She knows she isn’t thinking clearly. “I want to be with you,” she says at last.</p><p>“You are with me; I am not going anywhere.”</p><p>And that should be enough, this reassurance. It should… but it isn’t. And Fanny doesn’t know how to say what she wants. She doesn’t know what she wants herself. She tries it again, “I don’t want to say goodnight.”</p><p>He stiffens. He slowly steps back, and he cradles her face in his hands. He is studying her eyes as if he looks intently enough, he would see her thoughts. Like he is trying to decipher all the possibilities. Like she has just grown a third head. And Fanny couldn’t know all the thought that are chasing in his head, she couldn’t know that he is afraid that he is reading too much to it, that he is afraid of spoiling things between them and how weirdly he is content witch just dancing with her, but still how much he wants her and that this was an option he didn’t expected in his wildest dreams. She couldn’t know that he couldn’t understand what changed and that he wants to find out, but her closeness darkens his mind. No, the only thing Fanny gets from all of this is somewhat unsure, “You want to go home with me?” and before Fanny manages answer something, it’s followed by quick, “Because I probably misunderstand you, I don’t want to rush a-“</p><p>He is not able to say more, because Fanny kisses him again. She can’t resist this nervous side of his, which she is bringing out. It makes her feel stronger and braver than she ever thought possible.</p><p>And Henry surrenders, because Fanny is literally shining tonight. And somewhere deep down in him, there is a fear that when he lets her out of this sight, even for a moment, the cautious and distrustful Fanny will return to him. And he is afraid that after tonight that would actually break his heart.</p><p>“Do you want to stay for an encore?”</p><hr/><p>The journey by taxi takes an eternity. He would be probably making out with any other women, but Fanny… he wants her all for himself. And thinking about it further she probably wouldn’t appreciate his advances in front of a taxi driver. And so, he is only drawing little circles on the back of her hand.</p><p>As soon as the taxi turns around the corner, he is pulling her closer and kissing her again. He feels his self-control slipping and so he let go of her and unlocks the door. He leads her inside not slowing down for taking their shoes of. He sits on sofa, tugging Fanny on top of him. He kisses her under the ear.</p><p>“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you have to tell me,” he is laying little kisses on the length of her jaw between his words. “Do you promise?” he is looking into her eyes and Fanny realises that he is deadly serious. When she didn’t answer he adds, “we can stop whenever you want, it’s fine, I won’t be mad, I won’t be disappointed I don’t expect anything from you, all you have to do is tell me, do you promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>And it is as if by that the sluices of his self-control opened. He kisses her like never before and Fanny has to pull away, because she needs to think and breathe, only to realise that she needs Henry more. And he is everywhere and still not enough, because all of her clothes stay in place. She wriggles a little discontentedly in his lap and a surprised moan escapes from his lips and in that moment, he is so beautiful, that Fanny tries to repeat it in hopes to evoke a reaction from him. After a few not very successful attempts, when she couldn’t find that exactly right place, she feels Henry’s hands on her hips as he helps her through the motion. She is the one that moans this time. They are both fully clothed, she didn’t even know that it was possible to feel like that.</p><p>“Fanny,” he exhales, and they are kissing again, as if their lives depend on it. And it is heaven and hell in one. She is burning, almost feverish and her head is spinning. And in that moment, she doesn’t know if it is the alcohol or Henry. Maybe combination of both. As if she is staying on the edge of the cliff and she couldn’t breathe. And then she realises that it’s because she is still kissing Henry. But even lungs full of fresh air don’t pull her out of that strange state she is in. And then Henry starts pressing a line of kisses down her throat. And it’s too much. Waves of heat are flooding her. And she feels as if she is falling. Her head is dizzy, but the whole time she feels Henry’s hands that hold her tightly.</p><p>Henry is watching Fanny’s face when she reaches her peak. And in that moment, he is sure this is the most beautiful thing he ever saw.</p><hr/><p>The first thing Fanny feels when she wakes up is the hell headache and too much light. She closes her eyes instantly, so the pain could decrease to a bearable level. She is relieved for a minute. But then she realises that what she glimpsed definitely wasn’t her bedroom. She is quite sure she never saw this room before.</p><p>And that isn’t even the worst part. There is an arm draped around her waist and she can feel the warmth of another body behind her. She wears a T-shirt that definitely isn’t hers. Oh my God, what had she done?! She is afraid to move so she wouldn’t wake her bedmate up. She squints her eyes, she still doesn’t know where she is, but she spots a pile of her clothes on a chair beside the bed. That decides it. She carefully slips out of bed and pull on her trousers. She can’t find her blouse of bra. She is still squinting her eyes; the light is killing her.</p><p>She is just putting on one of her socks when she hears rustling of duvets behind her, she was so set on achieving her goal, that she completely forgotten about the other person in the room. She turns out slowly – so her headache doesn’t worsen – and in a bed is Henry Crawford observing her cautiously. She freezes like a doe in spotlight.</p><p>“Are you better?” he asks her.</p><p>And Fanny is so confused. She remembers his lips on hers and the heat that was flooding her body. And she feels such a shame. How could she… She remembers Maria’s face when she was flirting with Henry. That’s her now. She became what she swore she never would. Weak and stupid! Her head is throbbing more and more. She is sick of herself. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes. She must get away immediately.</p><p>“Fanny?”</p><p>She isn’t really paying attention to him; the sun is blinding her, and she is trying to hold back tears with all her strength.</p><p>“I have to go,” she grabs her purse from a chair and run out of a bedroom.</p><p>The unknown flat slows her down, and so Henry catches up with her when she is bending down to pick her shoes, which are for some unknown reason lying around the couch. He is wearing just his boxers and that is a sight Fanny certainly isn’t prepared for. She rather focuses all her attention on putting on shoes.</p><p>“Fanny, I am so sorry, I didn’t realise how much drunk you are, until- “</p><p>But Fanny doesn’t let him to finish, this is the last thing she wants to be listening right now. “You know what, Henry? I don’t care!” She flinches a little because her head still hurts, but she finally managed to put the first shoe on. “This is exactly what I was expecting from the beginning. I don’t understand how I could-“ the shoe tongue rolled in and she is so mad with herself. And with the shoe. And with Henry. “How could I start to trust you?!” She is helplessly tugging at the shoe tongue, but it doesn’t move a bit. She is so tired. “Such stupidity!” She takes of the shoe resignedly. “It’s not as if I didn’t always know that you aren’t just a shallow player.” All the time she concentrates on her shoe and doesn’t see how Henry’s expression is changing. If she paid better attention, she might stop herself in time.</p><p>“Is there anyone in this wide world who is worthy of your trust?! Who will meet your unbelievably high demands?!” He isn’t shouting, but his words are like a cold shower. “It’s not me, that is for sure, because I am only human…” Fanny hesitates for a moment. She was finally able to put on second shoe. She opens her mouth a little, like she wants to say something. And then runs out through main door. Only when she is out on the street, she realises that she never put on that second sock.</p><hr/><p>When Fanny gets home, she curls in her bed. She is trying to understand. Understand everything what happened. But there is too much black places. She remembers the wine and kisses… and happiness. She doesn’t understand. She remembers music that resonated in her bones and Henry’s face glowing with joy. And just that memory makes her smile. And… that is all wrong. How did she get to his home? What happened there? She couldn’t remember. Exhausted by her thoughts she fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>She is aroused from her sleep by ringing of her phone. Henry. She smiles sleepily. Then remembers what happens and in shock drops her phone. After a while it stops ringing. And after a minute it starts again. She picks up the phone gingerly. She couldn’t make up her mind. She stares at it until it stops ringing. And then it starts again. She is too afraid; she is afraid to find out what happened. She presses the ringing phone to her heart. Tears are running down her cheeks. And the phone is ringing again and again and again. And Fanny wants to trust him so badly, but why should he chose her? And what does he want from her? She is feeling so insecure with her memory so blanc. She makes a decision. After last of his ringing ends, she quickly dials another number and she is praying for her to pick it up.</p><p>“Fanny?”</p><p>“Jane?” She is horrified by how tearfully and weakly her voice sounds.</p><p>“Fanny, what happened?”</p><p>“Could you come over?” It is a long time since Fanny felt this pathetic.</p><p>“Of course, where are you?” She hears a slight noise in a background how Jane is picking her things. “Charles, I have to go, I’ll call you!”</p><p>“I am home,” Fanny hates how much like sob that sounds.</p><p>“I am right there, darling.”</p><hr/><p>Jane Bennet was the kindest woman Fanny ever met. Instantly after tearful Fanny opened the door, Jane hugged her and then declared “I’ll make some tea, what do you think?”</p><p>And Fanny let herself be seated to her own table and with a cup of tea before her everything didn’t seem as tragic after all.</p><p>“So, you didn’t let him explain anything?” Jane asked in the end of Fanny’s confused retelling of events.</p><p>“I was so disoriented in that moment. And I would prefer to recall it on my own. I am not sure if he would be honest with me, if he knew…”</p><p>Jane observes the steam rising from her cup for a moment. “I don’t know Henry Crawford all that well,” she says at last and sips her tea. “He has his reputation for sure and that is something that couldn’t be taken lightly, but… I saw him how he looks at you and I have the impression that he still kind of believes that you are an angel.”</p><p>Fanny smiles weakly.</p><p>“People talk a lot. You spent a lot of time in his company, trust your own judgment. Also, I believe that everyone has a better side. You should give him the chance to explain everything. If you trust to what he says is up to you.”</p><p>Jane stayed for a little while longer, mostly to reassure herself that Fanny calmed down. But eventually she went home. She paused in the doors “you know, I always thought that if something gone wrong, it was my fault. When Charles left me, I blamed only myself. Other people blame everyone around them, but the truth is somewhere in the middle. No one is perfect and when we don’t talk with one another, our mistakes are just multiplying. Rest and when you are ready pick that phone up, when it will be ringing again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the phone didn’t ring again. And in that stage Fanny is sure she ruined everything. While another little part of her is convinced that she was right all along, and he doesn’t care about her at all.</p><hr/><p>Henry couldn’t believe it; he couldn’t believe that after everything she still doesn’t trust him at all. That after yesterday he still means nothing to her. He knew, he made a mistake. He was so happy, that it didn’t crossed his mind at all… For how much of it was really responsible alcohol? He never wanted to hurt her, but that is exactly what he done. He should have taken her to her home and give her a goodnight kiss on a forehead. But when he held her, it was so hard to let her go.</p><p>He heads to a bar where he intends to drink himself into not caring at all. Definitely adult solution, but he doesn’t care in the moment. Fanny isn’t picking up any of his phone calls and he wants to stop his brain at least for a moment. He is just drinking his fourth glass of whiskey, when he spots Maria Rushworth sitting only few stools away. He had to laugh; fate really has the strangest sense of humour. She is still as beautiful as he remembers her. Maybe a little more mature than the last time he saw her. When she notices he is staring at her she starts shamelessly flirting with him. And Henry is enjoying himself, she was always sharp and flippant and yes, a little egocentric, but he couldn’t be the one to hold that against her. He was getting drunk and only God knows where it would lead to, if he didn’t saw Fanny’s face in front of him suddenly. Her dishevelled hair cascades around her shoulders, her cheeks are red, and her eyes are sparkling. Her face is floating above his, full of happiness and with lips swollen from kiss. Oh God, what is he doing here?!</p><p>He throws in the rest of the whiskey. It isn’t so bad, and he already paid for it. “I have to go home,” he declares and leaves confused Maria behind him.</p><hr/><p>Three days passed and Fanny multiple times almost called Henry, only to always stop herself in last minute. She remembered almost everything by this point. She was horrified when she realised, that she invited herself to Henry’s home. She couldn’t decide, what shocks her most about it, the fact that she mustered courage to do it, or that she wanted such a thing. When they kissed for a first time that evening and she suggested… She also remembered the fear she felt throughout the whole evening. The fear which her sobriety magnified. Henry disappeared and God knows where he is right now.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Who could that be? She wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe one of her neighbours, or… she opens the door, there is a paper bag on a doormat. She curiously peeks inside. There is clothes she forgot that day at Henry’s place and bunch of violets in a pot. She already wants to put the bag down when she notices an envelope, she quickly opens it.</p><p>
  <em>Please, let me explain.<br/>- H. C.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I thought that you would prefer those before cut flowers.</em>
</p><p>Heart skips in her chest, when suddenly she realised, he couldn’t be far. She had enough sense to actually grab her keys, she forgot everything else. She shot out from her little apartment and on her way down, she took the stairs by two. She reached the entrance door and Henry was nowhere to be seen. She hesitated, but only for a split second, before she run out on the street just in her socks. She looked around wildly. Then she spotted his slowly receding figure. “Henry!”</p><p>He was too far; he didn’t turn around. This time she didn’t hesitate at all, she runs after him. “Henry!” He turns this time and Fanny is shocked how exhausted he looks. “Henry,” she stopped short of breath. Her asthma was really getting the better of her. “Wouldn’t you like to stop for a cup of tea?”</p><p>And then he smiles, and Fanny can’t help but wonder how she could live without that smile for three days. “I would like to.”</p><p>He drops his sight to her feet, slightly opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then clearly changes his mind and rather slowly heads back.</p><p>“Are you well?”</p><p>And Fanny can’t get out the image of Henry right after waking up. <em>Are you better?</em> his ghost is whispering into her ear.</p><p>“Well, it depends,” she pauses for a moment, so she could work out what exactly does she want to say. “I was at a great concert recently; it seems to me that I had a good time. However, I don’t remember at all the second half of the evening and then I accused a person that is dear to me before giving him any chance of explaining anything and now I feel miserable every time I think about it,” she stopes herself just in time, before <em>Which is practically all the time</em> slips her out. They reach the entering door and Fanny focuses her attention on finding the key.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Fanny, I should have realised it sooner. I knew this behaviour isn’t usual for you. But I counted the glasses, you had four throughout the whole evening, I was sure…” Fanny finally manages to open the door, she finally looks into his eyes.</p><p>“I know, I should have known… It’s just… I tend to suspect the worst from people, because they can’t disappoint me then,” she waves her hand, for him to go inside. “We know each other for a long time, I should have trusted you, at least a little bit.”</p><p>They go up by a lift – Henry is quiet, and then as if he won (or lost?) some dispute with himself declares “no, you were right, when you didn’t trust me, Fanny. I have such a weak will. I met Maria the day before yesterday. “No, no, no. Not like that. Nothing happened. Fortunately. I was drunk and she appeared at the bar suddenly. I am not sure what would happen if I hadn’t had you before my eyes. I can’t tell right from wrong without you. You are a compass I found after a lifetime of straying.”</p><p>“Nonsense, everyone could tell right from wrong.”</p><p>“I could do it when you are with me, but once I am alone, I am lost.”</p><p>She didn’t know what to say to this and so they reach her apartment silently. She sited him in kitchen and started making tea. Only when she has her back to him, she is able to muster the needed courage. “I still don’t know what happened. I need… I need to know, to decide what to do next. Please, tell me.”</p><p>“What is the last thing you remember?” he asks her quietly as if he was afraid of her possible answer.</p><p>“Taxi. Then some random confusing perceptions. Then nothing.” She is watching the kettle intently as if it could accelerate the process.</p><p>“Alright, so… when we got to my place, we… had a problem to keep our hand for ourselves. We get to couch,” he stops for a moment as if he is searching for the right words. “We were making out, quite intensively, you were sitting in my lap and… I didn’t realise something was wrong until you started vomiting. That kind of scared me. I took you to bathroom and help you to clean up. I wanted to give you some privacy to change your clothes, but you were fainting, I was afraid you would fall, so I helped you to change and took you to bed. I planned to sleep on couch, but you got sick again.” She pours boiling water into a tea pot and only now does she realise she never put tea leaves in it. “I didn’t want to leave you alone. I shouldn’t, how could I ever have thought you were alright?”</p><p>She finally finds tea leaves and throws them into the tea pot. She brings it to the table along with two cups. “You couldn’t know that I almost never drink.”</p><p>“I should took care of you and instead-“</p><p>“You took care of me. You took care of me how no one really did before. I have 8 younger siblings, so it was always my job to take care when someone isn’t feeling well. You took care of me while I vomited over you and then scolded you. And you don’t know what is right?”</p><p>She stirs the tea and then fills the cups. She watches the contents of hers for a while and then sips a little. <em>Oh God, where does this Earl Grey came from, I could swear I didn’t have any.</em></p><p>They are drinking tea in content silence, thinking about what they said to one another. The first one to break is Henry, “I am not sure what this all means for us, but I wanted to tell you that I never rush you into anything. I will wait for whatever you’ll be willing to share with me.”</p><p>Fanny was watching him thoughtfully over the rim of her cup. “You know what is absolutely unfair?” she started to talk about seemingly absolutely unrelated topic, “you remember everything and I almost nothing, it’s easy then to make such promises,” she paused for a moment and slowly get up from her chair. “I think that it would be only just,” she was approaching his slowly, if you showed me what exactly we were doing together.” Her legs were already touching his knees by that time, he pulled her down onto his lap. A mischievous smile played on his face, “only if you promise me that you won’t vomit this time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks due to all the modern Henry-Fanny fics I read, some of them were a great inspiration (but I unfortunately didn’t write down the exact ones). Also, shameless allusions to <em>I’ll give you the sun</em> and <em>Shakespeare’s Sonnet n.129 </em> one scene was also inspired by Coleen Hoover’s <em>Hopeless</em>.</p><p>I am usually not the biggest fan of mixing Austen’s books together, but I felt that Fanny truly deserves a good friend and none of the Mansfield characters is really fit for that. And after a short consideration I picked Jane Bennet, I think they would get along well, and I thought that she would be perfect for this kind of situation. (Do you agree, or would you pick someone else? I am really curious…)</p><p>This was fun to write, and I can only hope you had fun reading it. Let me know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>